Live Again
by Syeil
Summary: The Band of Seven are beginning to quickly figure out that they can not trust Naraku. They need his jewel shards to live though, an so it would seem that they are trapped. How will the tables turn now that they the have kidnapped Kagome? Could she be their solution?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So this my first Inuysha story! (First Fanfiction in a _very_ long time!) Very excited for this one, I've got big plans for it! Hope you guys like it! Definitely read my message at the end if you like it, there will be a lot of teaser kinda of things for what you can expect next!

Song inspiration for this chapter was Elective Amnesia by Rise Against.

* * *

Chapter 1. With Everything Comes a Price

Kagome sighed heavily, it was going on two days sinse the Band of Seven had kidnapped her and she was getting desperate. Where was Inuysaha? Surely he should have found them by now and rescued her. Not to say she had not tried to escape a few times on her own, the issue was she did not know where she was and so she would not know how to find her friends and would be recaptured shortly after an escape. _"This is getting depressing."_ She thought to herself, resting her chin on her knees. She sat under Suikotsu's supervision as the others worked to set up a camp for the night.

Kagome was pretty sure this was one of the worst situations she'd ever been in in her life. She had no idea when she'd be rescued, Renkotsu shot her murderous looks whenever possible, Jakotsu kept saying they should kill her, and Bankotsu was taking his sweet ass time deciding between killing or handing over to Naraku. Kagome wanted to cry and probably would if she could get more than the minutes she had to go to the bathroom alone, she refused to cry in front of these men, though.

She jumped as Bankotsu dropped a pile of wood down before she and Suikotsu, and looked up at him, his expression was guarded and lost in thought. "Start on the fire, will yah?" he said, Suikotsu nodded and crouched down beside Kagome. At least he was on the good doctor side today.

"You look unwell Kagome." He said as he arranged the wood, genuine concern in his voice.

"Are captives supposed to look healthy and happy?" she asked in return. She didn't mean to be cross with him, but hey, could you blame her?

"If you would like I could give you something to help you sleep." He offered kindly.

"If it's all the same to you, I would rather sleep lightly." She replied, tossing a weary glance in the general direction of where Renkotsu had disappeared with Ginkotsu and Jakotsu. Suikotsu nodded in understanding and said no more. Kagome huffed and leaned back against the rock she'd settled near.

"I HATE FISHING!" Jakotsu shouted. He was currently perched on his own rock on the bank on the river they'd set up next to.

"That's because you have no patients, Ja!" Bankotsu called from a bit down the river where he was gathering more kindling for the yet to be lit fire. Jakotsu shot the leader a glare, not appreciating his amusement with his clear frustration.

"Can't I do something else?" Jakotsu begged dramatically.

"Ask Suikotsu to switch with you." Bankotsu shrugged, popping a few more sticks into his pile.

"Suiiiiiiiiiiiiiikotsuuuuu!" Jakotsu whined, turning to the doctor.

Suikotsu chuckled to himself, "Alright Ja. I'm not having much luck lighting this any." He stood to his full height.

"YES! Thank you Suikotsu! Thank you! You are the best! I'd kiss you if you were more anymore handsome!" Jakotsu cheered, bouncing over to Suikotsu and handing him the line he was using.

"That's kind of you Ja, but the thank you suffices just fine." Suikotsu responded, taking the line and heading over to the river to try his own luck.

Jakotsu plopped down next to her, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot about you." He said off handedly, shooting her a hard look before getting to work on the fire.  
"I just don't get what Inuyasha sees in you." He said.

"You don't get anything without a dick." Renkotsu called as he and Ginkotsu returned from a patrol.

"Shut up Renkotsu." Jakotsu snapped, finally sparking the fire.

"All clear?" Bankotsu asked, depositing kindling to the small pile.

"As far as I could tell." Renkotsu confirmed.

"Fish with Suikotsu then." Bankotsu instructed, and headed out to find more kindling.

"It's because I look like Kikiyo…" Kagome said, depression getting the better of her, although ever since Inuyasha had saved Kikiyo an brought her outsider the barrier she'd been feeling this way, feeling like second place.

"The creepy priestess lady?! Ew!" Jakotsu shrieked.

"Jakotsu, would you stop shrieking?" Renkotsu snapped.

"Now that you say it, you do bare quiet the resemblance to Lady Kikyo. Is there any relation between you two?" Suikotsu ask, carrying over several fish that Jakotsu had already caught and had forgotten to carry over.

"My Inuyasha likes dead girls?!"Jakotsu yelled in horror.

"He's weirder than you Jakotsu!" Renkotsu called, earning laughter from Suikotsu.

"SHUT _UP_ RENKOTSU!" Jakotsu fumed, throwing a rock in his direction, Renkotsu ducked it and continued to chuckle to himself. Jakotsu sighed a defeated sigh that slightly touched upon how Kagome was feeling herself, and for a moment he looked almost as defeated as she felt. The expression was gone in an instant though.

"So you don't have him either then, wrench?" he asked, a question meant to make him feel better.

It was Kagome's turn to sigh, "I don't even know with him. I don't think even Inuyasha knows what he wants."

"So theres still hope for me!" Jakotsu said gleefully, and then began to help Suikotsu with the fish he'd caught.

"Hey Ja, is big brother alright? Geesh." Ginkotsu asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Suikotsu looked up at this statement, as if the question had been teetering on his mind as well. Ginkotsu was referring to their leader's habit of drifting off on his own lately.

"Hes not sure what to do with our situation, Gin. I think hes just stressed." Jakotsu responded shooting a look in the direction Bankotsu had disappeared in.

"I've never seen Big Brother stressed about something like this." Suikotsu commented, spearing a fish and putting it over the fire.

"Yeah he gets pretty different when something is bothering him, he has only been like this a few times since I've known him." Jakotsu said, spearing his own fish.

"And you've known him practically for forever." Ginkotsu said. Kagome thought about this, realizing that these men had not always been together, they had pasts before the Band of Seven. _"How did the Band of Seven come to be what they are now?"_ she wondered.

"Yeah, its pretty unsettling. You know we're really in a bad situation when Bankotsu starts to worry." Jakotsu sighed.

"That's why we need to discuss our next move." Bankotsu's voice chimed into the conversation and a moment later he padded into view, dropping off his arm full of kindling into that hefty pile he'd collected.

"Renkotsu!" he waved over the only absent member from the group, who was still fishing. The strategist, reeled in his line and joined them, dropping a few fish into the pile. The Mercenary men sat in a circle around the fire preparing the fish except Ginkotsu who stood behind Renkotsu watching.

"So big brother have you come up with a plan?" Renkotsu was the first to breach the tense silence.

"No, all I keep thinking is that we can't really do anything. We need these Shards, and there is a good chance Naraku will take them back." He sighed.

"Are you so sure? " Suikotsu asked.

"What ever these jewel shards are, why would everyone be slitting throats over them if they were so disposable as to just give seven away?" Renkotsu pointed out.

"True." Suikotsu responded. Kagome almost opened her mouth to explain the Shikon jewel but decided instead to keep her mouth shut, they less people who knew about them, the less there was to compete with.

"So what? We play puppet until he decides to rip out our throats? No way! Lets just get out of here!" Jakotsu said, the took a bite of his fish.

"Have you seen Naraku's enemies? It won't be that easy Jakotsu." Renkotsu countered. Kagome couldn't agree more, Naraku was an evil, treacherous pain in the butt who could not be trusted.

"If we can be risen from the grave, there must be a way for us to remain here even if we were to lose the shards. If one impossible is possible, why not another." Suikotsu said, the others nodded with expressions of deep thought on their faces.

"What about _that_ woman?" Jakotsu asked, the air became thicker at this statement. No one made a sound.

"Yeah..." Jakotsu said, agreeing with an unspoken statement. Kagome looked between them, wondering what they were all thinking, who was this woman?

"Damn it!" Bankotsu growled,"we've got our backs against a wall and I have no idea if we can get out!"

"There has got to be a way Bankotsu." Jakotsu said.

"Until that way is revealed to us, it would most likely be in our best interest to play along with Naraku's schemes." Renkotsu advised, though he did not seem happy about this.

"That make it harder, we should be putting all our time and energy into figuring this out but instead Naraku has us running all over this fucking mountain fighting his enemies, then pulling us mid battle." Bankotsu said, referring to their most recent battle with the Inuyasha gang and Koga at the castle where Bankotsu had retrieved Banryu, it was also where Kagome had been kidnapped as a diversion for the bands escape.

"I hate this." Jakotsu huffed tartly.

"I guess we'll just have to go with it like Renkotsu said." Bankotsu decided, examining the fish he'd been cooking then handing it off to Kagome, only acknowledging her with a brief glance. "I'll keep watch tonight. Tomorrow, we begin finding our way out." The men around him nodded, and the rest of the night ensued silently, with few side conversations here and there to crack the tension that had built up in the air.

* * *

It wasn't until late that night when everyone else was sleeping that Bankotsu addressed her. He sat beside her poking at the fire when he finally spoke. "So, what do you know about Naraku, wench?" he asked, blowing out the small flame that had caught onto his poking stick.

"My name is Kagome." she stated flatly, tired of all this 'wench' and 'wretch' that she was nonsense.

Bankotsu eyed her, "That was not my question." he stated.

"Well thats not my name, how should I know who you're talking to?" Kagome snapped.

Bankotsu frowned, "Do you know about Naraku _Kagome_?" he said grudgingly, he probably would not have given into her so easily if he was not pressed to find answers.

"As soon as he recovers he is going to take those shards back." Kagome told him, her words were flat and plain, she knew these things to be fact. She had dealt with Naraku so many times she knew his behaviors like the back of her hand by now. Bankotsu thought about this for a moment.

"I see, so unless we follow his orders there is no hope." he deduced.

"Even if you follow his orders to the T and even manage to kill Inuyasha. You still have no chance, you cannot keep obeying Naraku." Kagome said.

"What else _can_ I do? He has so much power over us. I want my team to live…. _I_ want to live." he whispered this and Kagome was surprised to find a tremor in the leader's voice, as if saying it was something that he was afraid to admit.

Kagome stared at him in surprise. For the first time since she'd met the group she'd found a way to empathize with them, or at least with Bankotsu. She realized with much shock, that they might not be that different from her own group of friends and that this once fearsome group had become just another set of victims to Naraku's evil. It almost made her want to help them.

* * *

So first chapter! Kinda slow, but I tried to make it interesting while I set up things for the future. I hope you'll keep reading because I have big plans for this story, I already have the next few chapters in the works.

Chapter two will be posted pretty soon and will have plenty of action and the direction this story is taking will start to take shape

What to expect. The will be more than just BanXKag, other romances as well as other types of relationships forming. As for the story its self, I definitely have plans to take it in a unique direction, and I have stories for how the band came to be in the works so sometime down the road you'll get to see my take on that.

So drop me some feed back, and I will see ever one next chapter!

-Syeil


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Heres chapter two, I think this only been a week sense l posted the first chapter, if it has been long I apologize! I am going to try and make Wednesdays a consistent thing buuuuuuuuuut no promises!

Song inspiration for this chapter was The Fight by The Classic Crime.

* * *

2. I'll Take My Heart Back!

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up in surprise as a small voice called her name. Several yards away she spotted Rin waving to her.

"Rin?" She said mostly to herself.

"Kill the girl." All of the members of the band tensed up and looked for any sign of the Saimyosho. They were Hearing Naraku's voice without any Saimyosho to transmit his words. He was in their heads.

"Bankotsu..." Jakotsu began with a tense nervousness in his voice.

"I hear it Ja." The leader responded, how much did Naraku know then? Did he know they planned to try and be free of him? "Shit." He thought to himself, "there is no way we are going to make it free of Naraku now!"

"Who are these people that you are with?" She asked as she approached.

"What do we-"

"Suikotsu!" Bankotsu shouted as the violent side of Suikotsu took over and charged at Rin.

"Run Rin!" Kagome shouted frantically, looking around for something she could do she spotted her bow on Ginkotsu's platform. With a last glance toward Rin she made a break for it.

"Hey!" Bankotsu shouted after her. She managed to dodge passed Jakotsu and snatched her bow and an arrow off the platform of Ginkotsu.

"Now is my chance! I can kill her without reprehend and Bankotsu will never know of the shards!" Renkotsu thought, pulling the gourd from his belt.

He was about to take a swig off it and set Kagome aflame when a sharp voice sounded in his head as well as everyone else besides Suikotsus apparently, and if he did he showed no sign of it.

"THE GIRL!" The voice shrieked, the mercenaries swore their heads would split with the pain. This gave Kagome the opportunity to nock an arrow and aim at blackened jewel shard in Suikotsu's neck.

"Hit the mark..." She muttered as she let it fly. Either luck was on Kagome's side or she was becoming a better archer than she had anticipated, because the arrow pierced Suikotsu and went directly to the shard, purifying it in an instant.

"You little bitch!" Jakotsu shrieked, seeming to have recovered from the pain. He drew his sword ready to kill their captive to avenge Suikotsu.

"Jakotsu, stop." Bankotsu ordered, Jakotsu let Jakotsuto slide back into it's sheath, and turned to Bankotsu with a confused expression.

"But Big Brother she-"

"Look." Bankotsu cut him off and nodded toward Suikotsu. Sure enough, Suikotsu was still standing and was very much alive..

"But she…. hes not dead?" Jakotsu muttered in confusion.

"Not dead yet." All heads snapped in the direction of the new voice just in time to see the blurred figure of Sesshomaru lunge forward. Knock Suikotsu square in the jaw, the demon lord sent him flying away from Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Thank you for saving me!" the young girl said gleefully, grateful that she had been saved by her lord.

"Flee Rin." he ordered. The little girl obeyed, running off into the trees where she probably stopped and hid to wait up for him as well as watch his confrontation with the mercenary group .

Without warning Jakotsu let his sword fly, but Sesshomaru easily dodged it. "So you are Inuyasha's older brother?" he said as he drew his sword back.

Sesshomaru glared back silently in response, annoyed with be recognized through flung his sword at the demon lord with a wicked grin on his face, "I will admit you are quite handsome but it is Inuyasha who I want." he said.

Sesshomaru side stepped the attack easily, swiping the blade with his claws and knocking it to the ground. Kagome frowned, these guys had no idea who they were dealing with. Sesshomaru would most likely kill them all. "Hopefully I can find Inuyasha." she thought privately.

"Pest." Sesshomaru growled, and with the draw of Tokijin sent a wave of energy at Jakotsu.

"Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu reacted and sent a wave of energy that intercepted Sesshomaru's, narrowly saving Jakotsu. Sesshomaru's was already following up his own attack though and just as Jakotsu gathered his bearings from his near death, Sesshomaru bursts through the cloud of dust from the collision and lashed at Jakotsu with his claws. Jakotsu managed to avoid the major carnage of the attack he took a slight graze to his arm.

"Dragon hammer!" Bankotsu sent another wave at Sesshomaru forcing him to back away from Jakotsu, ho retreated back onto Ginkotsu's platform.

"Retreat!" The voice hissed, "you will die!" Excluding Suikotsu, the band winced from the sharp noise inside their heads. Sesshomaru Suikotsu and Kagome looked around in bewilderment at the incapacitated men.

"Big Brother, what is going on?" Suikotsu asked.

"How do you not hear it Suikotsu?!" Jakotsu shouted, clutching his head.

"Men- retreat, Suikotsu the captive." Bankotsu grunted.

"You will not escape." Sesshomaru swung his sword sending a wave of deadly energy at the group.

"Shit- GO!" Bankotsu yelled, forcing himself into motion spinning Banryu over his head and running to the front of Sesshomaru's attack. Suikotsu grabbed Kagome and shoved she as well as Renkotsu onto Ginkotsu's platform.

"When the hell is a matter with you all?" Suikotsu inquired, as Ginkotsu hauled himself into motion, flee the battlefield.

Bankotsu closed the path between Sesshomaru and his fleeing team, skidding to a halt where they had stood a moment before and flung the blue ball of energy he had formed to counter Sesshomaru's. The two energies clapped together explosively directly in front of Bankotsu, flinging him backward.

Bankotsu stumbled as he came to a landing but managed to land in his feet. He winced at the mild pain the awkward landing had caused his right ankle but forced himself to his feet, in the messy aftermath of the attacks was the perfect time to make his own leave.

When the dust cleared Sesshomaru frowned as he found Bankotsu gone as well, he slipped the sword under the belt once more and took in the battle site. "So that was Naraku's latest scheme? He really must be desperate." he thought as he turned and padded toward Rin. "Still that halbard, though wielded by even when wielded by a human, rivals Tokijin.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jakotsu huffed pacing back and forth impatiently, they had been waiting ten minutes now, and Bankotsu had not caught up yet. Jakotsu was now officially worried.

"Relax, he will surely catch up soon. Let me look at your arm, brother." Suikotsu soothed.

"It just a scratch." Jakotsu said. "Hey what happened to you back there Suikotsu?" He asked, pausing in his pacing.

Suikotsu thought for a moment, "I hear a voice saying kill the girl and he got all excited and took over, next thing I knew was looming of the girl with an arrow in my neck feeling more myself than I had sense before we were brought back." Jakotsu turned to Kagome.

"How did you d- BANKOTSU!" Jakotsu bounded over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders, examining him. "We're you just limping?"

"Yeah, the collision of our attacks blew me back and I landed kinda weird on it, I'll be alright though." He responded.

Jakotsu circled him with a scrutinizing expression, "Dirty and a bit roughed up, but no worse for wear."

"Of course I-"

"I was worried about you reckless son of a whore! I could kill you for making me worry like that you know!" Jakotsu yelled, yanking hard on Bankotsu's braid.

"Ow ow ow, okay okay Ja, calm down!" Bankotsu snatched his braid from Jakotsu's hands. "We have a rule about the braid, remember? Do not touch."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." Jakotsu sighed, getting a grip on himself. Kagome was surprised, for a band of murderers, they seemed to really care for one another. With a stroke of sadness she realized once again that they made her think of her own group.

Jakotsu turned back to Kagome, "Don't think I've forgotten about you, wretch." Jakotsu warned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whats going on?" Bankotsu asked, looking between Jakotsu and Kagome.

"I was just asking her how she did whatever she did to Suikotsu." Jakotsu responded, earning Kagome an interested look from Bankotsu.

Kagome shrugged, "I purified him with one of my arrows."

"You can purify things? So you're a priestess then?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well kinda…" Kagome said.

"And it was just luck that you hit him square in the shard? How did you even know where it was?" Jakotsu demanded.

"Well… I can see the jewel shards." Kagome 's eyebrows shot up at this, except Renkotsu's, instead he broke into a nervous sweat. He had managed to keep his extra jewel shards secret for this long, was he about to be found out? Bankotsu would be beyond furious at such a betrayal.

"So when you purify the shards… that breaks Naraku's control over us?" Bankotsu only half spoke to Kagome as he began to formulate a plot in his head.

"Well I guess yeah… but I doubt its permanent." Kagome warned, she felt a nervous sweat come on as she watched Bankotsu's gears turning laboroursly in his head. Suddenly his expression brightened up and he leapt onto Ginkotsu's platform.

"Listen up men! I've got a plan!" he proclaimed, everyone's attention fell on him and he met their attention with a grin before continuing. "We're leaving mount Hakurei!" he said, pointing Banryu in a random direction for effect.

"But Big brother, what about-" Renkotsu began, but Bankotsu cut him off.

"Naraku? Fuck him! Surviving without the shards? Working on it. Resisting Naraku's influence?" Bankotsu let out another grin, this one teetering between a grin and a smirk as he pointed to Kagome.

Renkotsu practically lost all of his color at this statement, "But big brother surely-"

"Surely what Renkotsu?! What could you possibly have against this plan?!" Jakotsu shouted, the other men, even Bankotsu gave Jakotsu a bewildered look at his sudden hostile outburst.

"What's got you in such a fowl mood, Ja?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm just sick of him always having an issue with everything!" Jakotsu snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bankotsu gave Jakotsu one last bewildered blink before turning back to Renkotsu, "As you were saying?"

"Nevermind…"Renkotsu grunted, leering at Jakotsu. Bankotsu rolled his eyes, somethings would never change and the constant friction between Renkotsu and Jakotsu was one of them.

"Well then, let get going, we head for the old hideout!" Bankotsu stated, pointing Banryu in a new direction, this one in the direction of what Kagome would learn was the closest thing that the band had to a home.

"Wait a minute! You can't just drag me around with you until you don't need me anymore!" Kagome snapped.

"Really?" Bankotsu asked sarcastically, crossing his arms and giving her an amused expression that beckoned her to continue.

"Yes, really." Kagome snapped.

"Whats stopping us?" he asked, stepping off of Ginkotsu's platform. Kagome had no answer to this. "Uh huh…" he said, stepping over to her and pulling her with him.

Kagome let out a frustrated huff, and tried to resist his pull to the best or her abilities. "Inuyasha! Where are you!" she mentally called out to the half demon.

* * *

"So Bankotsu thinks he can just walk away does he?" Naraku crooned as he watched the events that just took place through Kanna's mirror. "Unfortunately I cannot do anything about this myself at the moment…" he contemplated his options. That damn Band of Seven had actually put him in a bit of a pinch. He was defenseless against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in his current state.

"What about the hybrid?" Kanna inquired.

"I was just thinking that…" Naraku let out a sigh, "I guess there is no other option. Kagura." he summoned the wind demon woman. "Take Kanna and bring the hybrid to me. Try to see to it that he comes willingly." Kagura nodded and disappeared with the albino child.

Instead of resurrecting the Band of Seven, Naraku almost asked for the help of someone else who was rumored to be very demons who knew of him called him the hybrid, what kind of hybrid no one seemed to know. He decided against it due to a lack of information and leverage on him but he was out of options now. Not only did he need to keep Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at bay, he needed to get his shards back now.

* * *

"Where is she Sesshomaru, its faint but I smell Kagome on you!" Inuyasha growled as he and his friends ran into his half brother.

"Honestly Inuyasha, can't you even protect the girl from walking corpses?" Sesshomaru sneared.

"Shut up and answer me!" Inuyasha snapped, drawing tessaiga and poising to attack.

Sesshomaru made an expression close to a smirk, satisfied with the rise he got out of Inuyasha, "To the west of mount Hakurei." he said, and took his leave, bored with the situation.

Inuyasha resheathed his sword and headed off with the others in tow, "I'm comin' for you Kagome! Just hold on!"

* * *

And that brings chapter two to a close, I hope you enjoyed it! I definitely liked writing this one much more, starting up a story sucks!

So um normally I would have some insight on the second chapter for you guys, because I like to have a good portion of the next chapter done before I post the current chapter, but I could not do that for this chapter. I barely had enough time to bang out this chapter for today (big research paper due on Monday that I've put off all semester). So nothing about next chapter, sorry!

Finally I want to apologies for the poor editing last chapter. A lot of typos (which I fixed) got through and that is no bueno. I believe I got everything out of this chapter, I spent a good amount of time rereading it and working out the kinks.

See you guys next chapter!

-Syeil


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Hope everyone had a happy Thanksgiving! Sorry I forgot to mention that I would not be posting a chapter because it was Thanksgiving. To make up for no chapter last week I am going to post two this week, one today(Tuesday) and then a regular Thursday chapter. As usual I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The song inspiration for this chapter was Wake Me Up by Avicii.

* * *

Chapter 3. Lifes a Game Made for Everyone

Jakotsu wiped the sweat from his brow as he plopped down onto Ginkotsu's platform, "Damn my arm hurts…" he muttered, holding the affected arm to himself. Suikotsu turned to his brother and clambered onto the moving Ginkotsu as well.

"I told you to let me look at it…" he said, gently pulling Jakotsu's cradled arm straight and pushing up the sleeve.

Jakotsu's face paled further at what ever was revealed, and even Suikotsu's shoulders tensed a bit. Kagome craned her neck in an attempt to see Jakotsu's arm over Suikotsu's shoulder.

Kagome let out a loud gasp and clapped her hand over her 's arm was a redish purple color, all of the veins in his arm bulged beneath his skin and where black. Just below his elbow was a large gash, where Sesshomaru has nicked him with his claws. The once tiny slice was now gaping, the flesh around it look to be rotting and there with a green tinted film of toxic puss coating the open wound. It made her stomach turn, and she quickly turned her eyes away.

"Big Brother!" Suikotsu called. Bankotsu was beside them in an instant.

"Fuck!" Bankotsu said in surprise, a sour expression on his face, as if looking at it pained him. "What the hell it that?"

"A very severe infection." Suikotsu answered. "It is odd because Jakotsu only received this scratch a few hours ago." he said pensively.

"Sesshomaru's poison claws. I figured you guys were immune to it sense it didn't work on Mukotsu …" Kagome said, the three men looked at her.

"Of course poison didn't kill _Mukotsu_!" Jakotsu snapped, jerking his sleeve back down.

"I'll gather some herbs and make some medicines for you." Suikotsu said, deep in though as he mentally combined ingredients and contemplated where to find them.

"How would _you_ know about our departed brother's death, anyway?" Renkotsu demanded, as he walked along side Ginkotsu.

"Because I was there! That freak was putting on some kind of wedding when-" Kagome's words were cut off suddenly.

"Wedding? Are you FUCKING kidding me?" Jakotsu yelled, then attempted to resist making a face that further revealed his exhaustion and pain.

"_You_ are Mukotsu's bride?" Renkotsu inquired, eyeing her suspiciously.

"He wishes!" Kagome snapped.

"Yeah- he does." Bankotsu said, his voice was solemn and downcast as he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Mukotsu was so excited that he actually took the time to find someone who was able to write, and had them write me this letter. Then he had Kohaku deliver it to me." he opened it slowly as he spoke.

"What does it say big brother?" Jakotsu asked, his voice strikingly sober, as compared to his usually over emotional whine.

Bankotsu cleared his throat, and read it slowly.

_Big Brother Bankotsu,_

_Big Brother, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Suikotsu. I have found the solution to Koana's curse! I will be wed to the most beautiful woman I've ever set eyes on, and will finally be free! She also has jewel shards, all of which I will pass onto you, of course._

_-You're brother  
Mukotsu_

"_What curse? I didn't break a curse!_" Kagome thought to herself, she wanted to ask but doubted she'd get an answer. Bankotsu's eyes lingered on the letter before moving to her, the expression in them had changed, it wasn't quite soft but it was no longer calloused.

"She has jewel shards?" Jakotsu questioned.

"No I don't-"

"We don't have time for this Big Brother! We need to go, Naraku could be on our asses as we stand here speaking!" Renkotsu cut her off suddenly. It finally dawned on Kagome, Renkotsu was at her throat because he was hiding Jewel shards from Bankotsu.

Bankotsu eyed Renkotsu for a second "You're right. Ja, no more walking. Lets go." he ordered and waved everyone to follow. Jakotus stretch out beside Kagome with a groan, and nodded off almost instantly. Kagome watched him for a moment before looking forward, eyes falling on Bankotsu's back.

"_Should I tell Bankotsu?"_ she wondered quietly to herself.

* * *

"Are you the Hybrid?" Kagura demanded. She was hovering over the courtyard of a fine mansion, where a handsome young man was basking shirtless in the sun, his head resting in the lap of a beautiful demon woman. He frowned at the shadow Kagura's feather cast over them.

He sat up and lifted his sake bowl, frowning farther when he found it empty, "Is that what I am known as now?" He asked in a bemused tone, pointing two fingers at the sake pitcher which set on a table several meters away. He swiftly drew a circle in the air then pointed down at the bowl. "It used to be 'The Witch Slayer'." The sake seemed to appear out of thin air and fall into his bowl, Kagura had to admit she'd never seen anything like it before.

"If it is all the same to you, though, I prefer Dashtai." he said, tilting his head to the left. Kagura looked down in shock as she felt the feather moving on its own to the side he tilted his head, until he was completely back in sunlight again.

Kagura took a moment to gather her bearings, and so Kanna spoke up, "We have come to bring you to our lord. He wished to form a deal with you." she monotoned.

Dashtai arched an eyebrow and glanced at the woman who sat with him, she shot him an annoyed look, "What kind of deal?" he turned back to Kanna and Kagura.

"It is not our place to say. Are you coming or not?" Kagura broke in. Dashtai looked them both over carefully with pensive jade eyes.

"Alright, you've caught my attention. Yanu, can you manage without me?" he asked, as he stood and pulled his haori. Kagura lowered her feather to almost ground level so he could join them.

"Of course." she answered offhandedly.

"Be a good wife and let my sister know." he called as he lifted on Kagura's feather and zipped off. Kagura eyed the young- creature that had joined them. She could tell he was at least some part demon but she didn't recognize anything else in his strange smell. What ever it was, it made him incredibly powerful.

"_Could he defeat Naraku?"_ she wondered privately.

* * *

Dashtai followed Kagura and Kanna through the tunnels of Mount Hakurei, making a face at the rancid smell that had hit him upon entering the cave as it became stronger and stronger. "Welcome, Hybrid." a smooth voice spoke, seconds later they entered a giant cavern piled high with the corpses of demons. His eyes came to focus on the upper half of a human looking man, who seem to be fusing with the dead demons.

"Its Dashtai…" he replied, really not sure what else to say.

"Dashtai… my name is Naraku, I have a preposition for you." Naraku said, Dashtai nodded for him to continue.

"You have heard the Shikon jewel, yes?" Dashtai nodded again, "Well its been shattered, and I am currently working to rebuild it. Unfortunately my latest help in this mission has run off with the very shards I used to resurrect them. All I ask is that you bring them back to me… and kill a few people."

Dashtai arched an eyebrow, "And what would I be getting in return?"

Naraku paused and glanced into Kanna's mirror for a moment, "You have a sick sister, yes? I can cure her."

Dashtai looked him over skeptically, "How would you know about her?"

"Kanna's mirror shows me many things, for example; Reina the insane girl.." Naraku said, farther identifying his sister.

Dashtai gritted his teeth, "She is not insane." Naraku remained silent, waiting for his answer, "Fine. You've got yourself a deal.." he said. The ground beneath his feet cracked with his risen temper, a small show of his own power.

Naraku smirked, "Show him Kanna." he ordered, Kanna turned her mirror to Dashtai, showing in images of The Band of Seven.

"These are the men with the stolen jewel shards." The images changed to those of the Inuyasha group and Sesshomaru, "And the other targets."

"The sons of the great dog demon and The Band of Seven. You damn well better not be bluffing." Dashtai said.

* * *

Kagome rested her chin on her knees, and let her eyes drift around her. In the fire lightshe could see Renkotsu stretched across Ginkotsu's platform and Suikotsu slouched with his back against Ginkotsu's platform. All three of them were fast asleep, even Ginkotsu let out a faint metallic snore.

There was a pot of whatever medicine Suikotsu had given Jakotsu brewing over the fire. The usually boisterous Jakotsu was very ill, he had spent most of the day either passed out or curled up in sickness in pain. Her eyes moved to where he was curled up by the fire, shivering and sweating at the same time, his head resting in Bankotsu's lap. Even with the severity of Jakotsu's condition, she could not help but find the two of them incredibly endearing.

"You and Jakotsu are very close aren't you?" she asked quietly. If it had been the night before, should would not have dared say such a thing. The revelation of Mukotsu's preference for her had seemed to neutralize some of the hostility toward her from Bankotsu and Jakotsu. She'd not been called a wench once today.

"I've known Jakotsu since I was very young." he felt the sleeping mans forehead and frowned at the heat it gave off.

"You all seemed really close, honestly." Kagome said.

"We've been through a lot together, hell, we _died_ together." he said, poking the fire with a stick.

"How d-"

"SHUNSUKE!" Jakotsu screamed suddenly, bolting upright. Bankotsu stared at him for a moment, before touching his shoulder.

"Ja?" he said carefully. Jakotsu seized his hand.

"SHUNSUKE WHERE ARE YOU! SHUNSUKE! SHUNSUKE! SHU-"

"Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! Jakotsu!" he shook Jakotsu vigorously, then said something quietly that Kagome couldn't hear over Jakotsu's yelling. Jakotsu seemed to hear it though because he went silent.

"Go back to sleep, Ja." he said, pulling him back down to lay as he was. Jakotsu continued to mutter incoherently for a while, before finally drifting into a slightly more peaceful two sat in silence for a while. Jakotus's screaming woke Renkotsu and Suikotsu. Renkotsu shifted, muttered a few curses and then fell back to sleep. Suikotsu wandered over to them.

"I'll tend to him and watch Kagome, why don't you get some rest, Big Brother?" he said, he looked tired.

"I'm gonna do a patrol, I'll take her with me." Bankotsu said, suspecting Suikotsu would drift back off while they were gone. Suikotsu nodded silently and sat down beside Jakotsu, and Bankotsu carefully left the sleeping man.

He turned and offered his hand to Kagome, she was surprised, but took it quickly so as not to seem rude. They walked in silence for a while, as Kagome debated whether or not to ask about the curse they had talked about earlier.

"So whats this curse?" she asked, deciding to go for it

Bankotsu glanced at her and for a moment she was afraid she had overstepped her boundaries, "Long story short, we took up a job for a witch, waaaaaaaaay back in the day. Mukotsu actually worked for her, he tended her poisonous plant garden. She sent us on a pain in the ass mission to round up her unfaithful husband, Mukotsu tagged along to help us identify him. After a chasing him around for a month we finally managed to catch him and bring him back. What she said was a valuable reward was this damn curse. We cannot feel proper emotion." he revealed. Kagome gave him a surprised look.

"I mean we do but its like… like when you are really hungry and you can smell and almost _taste_ food cooking. Smelling it is great and all but its not enough." he explained.

Kagome was about to ask him if there was a way to break it when something ahead stopped them both in their tracks. Several meters ahead was Inuyasha and Kikiyo, Kagome was about to call out to him, when Inuyasha took Kikiyo in his arms and locked lips with her. Kagome was pretty sure she felt her heart shatter.

"SO THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING?" she stormed forward, her pain quickly evolving into rage. Bankotsu made no move to stop her, and decided to instead become a casual observer.

Inuyasha whipped around, surprise evident on his face, "Kagome! I-"

"I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO RESCUE ME, HELD CAPTIVE BY A BAND OF BARBARIANS AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN LOOKING FOR ME!" she shouted, she didn't want to hear his excused.

"What?! Of course I've been looking for you, you idiot!" Kagome almost cooled off at this. She almost just sat him to make herself feel better, and went with him back to her friends. Until she noticed Inuyasha was still holding Kikiyo's hand.

Her rage plummeted back to pain, and tears welled in her eyes, she whipped around quickly to hide them, "It turns out that a band of murders treats me better than you do. _I'm done!_" she said quietly, then ran away, brushing passed Bankotsu as she went. He turned his head to watch her for a moment, facing forward as Inuyasha shouted after her.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha moved to go after her, Bankotsu brought down Banryu in his path. "Outta my way, corpse!"

"Shes done with you Inuyasha. Shes with _us_ now." He said, shooting him a taunting smirk. He wasn't sure exactly why he said that, she was still a captive after all. He guessed it was mostly to throw an extra dig at Inuyasha.

It worked. Inuyasha's face fell into surprise at his statement. Bankotsu smirked as he notice Kikiyo had left as well, and decided to take his own leave. _"What an idiot."_ he thought to himself as he wandered off in the direction Kagome went.

* * *

So there you go chapter 3! Made a lot of progress this chapter, and I'm getting pretty excited myself, haha! I finally have basically everything worked out and so from here on out expect lots and lots of progress! Oh and for those reading for the romance, I believe you may enjoy next chapter, that is all. So yeah let me know what you guys though! You're feedback is very helpful!

-Syeil


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again! So I don't really have much to say other than I'm gosh dang excited about this chapter! Sorry about the late post! I was very busy yesterday!

Song Inspiration for the chapter was Why Can't I? by Liz Phair

* * *

Chapter 4. Find Someone Else You Can't Get Enough Of

Bankotsu found Kagome not too far off, collapsed to the ground and sobbing her eyes out. He paused in his approach, not really sure how to go about this. He'd never dealt with crying women, unless you counted killing them. He looked around and then sighed when he realized he wasn't going to be able to conjure answers from the surround trees. Swallowing he approached and sat down so that they were face to face.

"Uh-"

"I can't believe him! He acts like he really cares for me! Then goes and runs off with _Kikiyo_!" she practically spat the other woman's name, "Argh- EVERY DAMN TIME!" she pounded her fist on the ground in rage. Bankotsu thought for a moment that she was done being sad and was no just pissed off, but a split second later she fell back into sobs.

"I fall for it every time!" she sobbed, burying her hands in her face.

"STUPID INUYASHA!" she screamed, falling back into a rage. Bankotsu blinked, he'd never seen someone fly through emotions so quickly.

"Who am I kidding? I'm the stupid one! Of course hes going to pick Kikiyo! He been in love with her for forever! Besides, shes a stronger priestess, a better marksman, so much more knowledgeable and way more beautiful than me." She was tugging at her hair as she shouted. "Why did I ever think that I even hold a candle to her?!"

Bankotsu frowned and gently gripped her wrists, she looked up at him for the first time, she'd barely even realized that he was there, "Stop…." he mental groped for something more to say, "Inuyasha isn't worth all this." he finally said.

Kagome looked down letting her bangs fall into her face, "I can't help it. I can't compete with her, shes too perfect." she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Hey! Don't- You're- He- you shouldn't have to compete with her… and… hes… hes an asshole for making you think you do." he stumbled over his words for the first time in a long time.

"But-"

"Hey, c'mon!" he pulled her to her feet, and headed off into the forest, pulling her after him. He kept pulling her until they reached a river, where he finally paused.

"Where are we going?" she asked, still teary eyed as she caught her breath. He looked at the river for a moment and then set off, following it's current downstream. Kagome hustled after him as he pulled her arm, she soon heard the rumble of a waterfall and soon enough they were standing on the ridge of one.

"Why did we come here?" she asked, mind still on Inuyasha for the most part.

"Have you ever jumped off one of these?" he asked, looking down the waterfall at the large pool below excitedly.

"What?!"

"It's fun, c'mon!"

"You're insane!" Kagome jerked her arm out of his grip and took a step back.

"C'mon, I promise you'll feel better." he said, digging Banryu into the ground.

"Yeah because I'll be dead!" she snapped, crossing her arms.

"Noooo, because the rush will take your mind off of it. Here I'll go first." Without a second thought he swan dived off the edge.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" she yelled after him and ran to the edge. She watched him be swallowed up by the water and waited anxiously for him to resurface. She was about to freak out when he finally did, wiping water from his eyes he looked up at her.

"Come on! I won't let you drown!" he called.

"I can swim just fine, thanks!" she called back.

"Just jump Kagome!" he yelled, and shot her a grin.

She felt a flutter, and took a few steps back, "I can't believe I'm doing this…" she said to herself. With a deep breath she ran forward and leapt off the ledge, shrieking as she plummeted into the water. She accidentally breathed in water as she went down and began to cough as Bankotsu hauled her to the surface.

"Yes!" he laughed gleefully throwing his hands in the air, and then giving her a smack on the back smacking the on the back, "I'd give it an eight, you know you're not supposed to breathe in under water right?" he teased.

"Shut up!" she yelled, splashing him. He laughed and splashed her back. She couldn't help but laugh too, his laughter was contagious. They had a mini splash fight before Kagome yielded to ask him a question.

"What made you think of this of all things?" she asked.

"You mean to take your mind off it? Well, way back, even before the Band of Seven. When it was just me and Ja, we hung around in this one village for a while because Ja had this thing with the village head's son. Eventually they guy broke it off with Ja though, he said he didn't want to further shame him family. Ja was crushed, and this is the first thing we did after leaving town, it really took him mind off of it." Bankotsu explained.

"You guys just went and decided to jumped off of a waterfall?" Kagome questioned, giving him a look.

"We may or may not have been really fuckin drunk and someone may or may not have been give just a tiny shove." he admitted with a grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Bankotsu…" she said, her voice serious.

Bankotsu's demeanor sobered up as well, "Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye.

He blinked, "Well… the truth is…" he averted his gaze, "you see, I'm not a _barbarian_!" he looked at with smirk.

"I didn't mean that! I was mad okay?" she said, his playful attitude was to catchy and she couldn't resist being pulled back in.

"Uh huh, uh huh," he said, mock brushing her off, crossing his arms and turning his head as if he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Hey don't ignore me!" she feigned anger and splashed him. He cracked up laughing despite his efforts not to and the two of them went on like this for a while.

"Bankotsu…" Kagome said, remembering something.

"Yeah?" he answered lazily as he back floated around.

"Renkotsu has been hiding Jewel Shards from you…" she said. Bankotsu stopped floating and began to tread water again.

"I know." He said after a pause, "I've been hoping I wouldn't have to call him out on it, but its starting to look like I will." He said, disappointment in her expression.

"How'd you know?" Kagome asked.

"Kanna told me. She said that there was a way to make Banryu stronger, and I just figured it out from there." He said, "Renkotsu is damn sneaky, but he only tries to deceive me when he thinks we're really back against a wall." He said as they swam to the shore.

"Naraku has really thrown you guys for a loop…" Kagome said, he nodded in agreement as she rung out her hair.

"Aww man we're all wet… should have jumped naked." he said casually, shooting her a sly look.

"Pervert!" she accused, laughing a little.

"I'm just saying, would have worked out better for us." He said shrugging and trying to not smile.

Kagome looked up the cliff the where Banryu stuck out at the top, "Suikotsu probably fell asleep. I need to get back and keep watch…" he said, the both of them finally plummeting back down to reality.

"We have to climb all the way back up there…" Kagome said, dreading the hard work and wishing she or Bankotsu had the ability to jump like Inuyasha could. _"Inuyasha…"_ she mentally said his name, a frown crawling over her face.

"Well…come on!" he said walking over and crouching down at the base of the ledge. He gesture for her to come over with a jerk of his head, "I'll boost you up." he said. She walked over and placed her foot in his hands.

"Do not look up my skirt!" she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The cloth itself was cold but she could feel his warm skin just under it.

He looked up at her, a smirk growing on his face, "Hadn't even thought of it, but now that you mention it, not a bad idea." he responded mischievously.

"I'm serious! Don't!" she snapped.

Bankotsu laughed, "I'm not gonna do it, calm down." he said, and started lifting her. She looked down to make sure he was behaving and sure enough he was looking off in another direction. She pulled herself up onto the cliff side and started climbing. Bankotsu made it to the top before her and hauled her up.

He sat on the ground and rubbed his ankle that he had been favoring since after the fight with Sesshomaru. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah," he rotated it slowly, wincing. "Just twisted it." he stood and pulled Banryu from the ground, and they headed back to the rest of the band.

Bankotsu glanced at Kagome as they walked, "What are you going to do now?" he asked.

"What do you mean? I'm still your captive." She shrugged, bitterness in her words.

"Are you?" he questioned.

"What do you mean?" she countered, pulling her wet hair over one shoulder.

"You had plenty of opportunity to run away from me tonight, and you didn't." he clarified, focusing his gaze ahead of him.

"I mean… I don't have anywhere to go. I don't know how to get home from here, and I mean I could find Sango and Miroku and Shippo, but I couldn't stand to be around Inuyasha right now." she explained, swallowing hard to hold in her tears.

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place, huh?" he said, that seemed to be the story lately.

"I mean your situation amounts to a lot more than just not being beautiful enough, or whatever. Your's is life or death." She said, belittling her situation as well as herself to a degree.

"Hey, how about we make a deal? You don't have to be our captive anymore, if you swear to hang around keep us from Naraku's influence, you can have all our jewel shards, and we'll help you get home." he proposed.

Kagome looked at him and thought for a moment, "Alright…" she said, taken a bit off guard by this new proposition.

"Nice! No more babysitting!" he said jokingly, flashing a grin her way. Even in her depressed mood she couldn't help but crack a smile at his contagious positivity.

* * *

Dashtai ran his fingers over the marks that were pressed into the forest soil by Ginkotsu's tires, "They're sure not difficult to follow…" he muttered, standing to his full height. He'd changed from traditional Japanese lord clothing to tighter, demon slayer like garb. He still wore his haori, which was a pale blue with a black and dark blue zigzag down one side. On the back it bore the insignia of the So'uma family, his family who have held power over these lands since coming to them.

He looked up at the sky, judging the time of day. It was midmorning, and was looking to be a beautiful sunny day; he should be able to catch up to them today. Then it was a matter of observation and plan the best way to go about retrieving the shards. In theory it should be easy, but the damn Shikon Jewel would protect them from a great deal of his magic. He would have to find another way to go about this.

"So much work… I wish I could just lay in the sun all day instead." he muttered to himself, sparing a longing glance at the bright sky. He focused back into the world around him as he hear foot fall behind him.

"Hello there! Good morning to you!" Dashtai turned to face the voice and two of Inuyasha's friends, the slayer woman and the man who was most likely a monk. No Inuyasha or strangely dressed woman though.

"Good morning to you as well, Sir monk. M'lady." he responded, nodding respectfully.

"Would that happened to be the insignia of lord of these lands?" he asked.

"Yes." he nodded. The cat demon of the demon slayer let out a call and scampered to his feet, nuzzling his ankles.

"Kirara! I'm sorry! I don't know whats gotten into her!" the slayer woman said, trying to call the small demon back.

Dashtai smiled and crouched down, stroking the small feline, "Its alright, felines are often quite fond of me." he said, lifting the small demon up and handing her back to her.

"Are you one of the lord's guards, then?" the slayer woman asked, cradling Kirara in her arms.

Dashtai almost revealed himself as thee lord So'uma but decided it was better remain anonymous for the moment. "Something like that." he confirmed.

"I see. Sorry to trouble you, you probably have very important work to complete, but could you possibly direct us to the nearest village." The monk inquired politely.

"_Perfect, this will make them easier to find after. Hopefully Inuyasha will be with them."_ he thought, holding in a smirk and instead giving a nod. "Just beyond those trees there a river. Follow it until you get to the village. If you reach the base of a waterfall, you've gone too far." he instructed, gesturing to the trees over their shoulders.

"Right then. Thank you very much." the monk said gratefully, and with a brief goodbye they headed their own way and he continued to follow the tracks.

_You should have killed them!_ Dashtai rolled his eyes. He had declined Naraku's offer to take one of his servants with him, preferring to work in solitude. Naraku had insisted that he wear a string of beads at the least, so that contact could be maintained between the two of them. He was already regretting this agreement, and decided to instead ignore the voice as he continued on his way.

* * *

Chapter four down, and it feels like a pretty damn successful one! Oh and I just wanna clarify that the So'umas were not one of the lords that had the Band of Seven killed, we're just going to say that they are now out of that area. Just so you guys know, in case that occurred to anyone but me! I've started Chapter 5 and I'm not quite sure at this point, but I do know that somewhere between chapters 5 and 6, the band will finally come face to face with Dashtai. Hope thats as exciting for you as it is for me. By the way how you guys feeling about Dashtai, I know you guys only just met, but I'm very cautious about OCs, and I just wanted to get some feed back on him. Let me know!

-Syeil


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so here is chapter 5! I hope y'all enjoy it! I personally enjoy this chapter, but I'm a person for the small things in life. Although this chapter is not small, this is actually the longest chapter so far! (Its only 3000 words, I am also a person of few words... ironically haha.)

The song inspiration for this chapter is The Antidote for Irony by So They Say.

* * *

5. Antidote for Irony

"Listen up men. There have been some changes!" Bankotsu called from where he stood, perched on a large bolder.

"Do you have to be so loud Bankotsu?" Jakotsu moaned, he was in a bad mood this morning. He could no longer move his infected arm and had not wanted to wake up this morning. He now sat with a large cup of the medicine that Suikotsu made in his hands, nursing it reluctantly. His distaste for the medicine's fowl flavor added to his poor mood.

"Sorry Ja, but I have news." he replied, shooting his friend an apologetic look. "Alright men, Kagome is no longer a captive. Consider her an ally." he proclaimed. The four men, even Ginkotsu with his limited range of expressions shot each other surprised and bewildered looks. Kagome noticed Jakotsu and Renkotsu locked eyes for a moment and then nod, agreeing on an unspoken theory. This was the first time she'd ever seen the two agree on anything.

"Also, I've thought about it and I think our best bet, even though I hate the bitch, is to head to Koana's. With a simple trade she'll most likely allow us access to both her library to research resurrection as well as to her herb garden for Jakotsu." he said, his expression was less than excited at this.

"She's probably half a day or less travel from here…" Jakotsu said, looking around and up at the sky. Bankotsu nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets get moving then." the young leader said, and they all set into motion gathering up everything that was worth taking.

"Hey, Kagome." Jakotsu gestured her over to where he sat, excused from chores due to his ailment.

She walked over to him, "Yeah?" she asked, wondering what Jakotsu could possibly want with her. Jakotsu took a small sip of his medicine and made a disgusted face before looking up at her.

"So you fucked Bankotsu?" he asked casually as if he was asking how she slept or something. Kagome felt her face ignite with embarrassment and knew it had become bright red.

"What!? No!" she said, completely frazzled by this sudden accusation.

"Well the how'd you get this deal? Oh I get it, you gave him a "favor" didn't you?" Jakotsu said, shooting her a sly look.

"No! Its not like that!" Kagome snapped, stomping her foot.

"Only for Inuyasha then? Bankotsu's just a s good looking though! Although I guess I totally get it, they're completely different kinds of sexy and I prefer Inuyasha too.I mean Bankotsus my best friend though, so I guess I just don't really see him like that. At the same time though, I am aware of how damn fuckable he is… uhg this makes my head hurt!" Jakotsu rambled, talking almost too fast to keep up with. Kagome wondered briefly if it was the fever talking

Kagome frowned, "You'll be happy to know Inuyasha and I are over. He made his choice." Kagome declared, her voice ridged to hide her hurt.

"WHAT? When did this happen?!" Jakotsu demanded.

"Bankotsu and I ran into Inuyasha and Kikiyo last night. I saw him kiss her and I told him I was done with him." Kagome stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jakotsu made a face and sipped his medicine, mulling this over in his head, "Ouch." he said finally, "That really sucks." he said, with the utmost seriousness.

"Yeah it does…" Kagome agreed sadly.

"Jakotsu, Kagome, lets go!" Bankotsu called, they both glanced over at Bankotsu before Jakotsu held out his cup for her to take. She held it while he struggled to stand up, he was very weak. She handed it back to him and they walked over and climbed onto Ginkotsu.

* * *

"Hault! Identify yourself!" the guards of the gate to Lady Koana''s estate called, pointing their weapons at the approaching men. Kagome looked at Bankotsu who had been riding on Ginkotsu with the rest of them.

He stood and stepped forward, "I am Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven, and we are here to see the lady of the manor." Bankotsu stated. Kagome watched the guards eye his halberd and then Ginkotsu wearily.

He glanced at the other guard who nodded, then the both of them stepped aside to let them pass, "Misa!" the second guard called and soon enough a young woman came forward, "escort them to lady So'uma." he instructed.

"This way." she said with a polite nod, and led them off. Kagome looked around, behind the gate was a large manor surrounded by beautiful landscaping.

"So she goes by lady So'uma now? I thought she hated her husband, and instead preferred her first name." Bankotsu said to the young woman, Misa.

"The lady does not hate her husband. Their personalities just clash." Misa responded, her voice was soft and respectful, though her story seemed rehearsed, as if even she did not believe it.

Bankotsu shot a surprised and skeptical look at Renkotsu who walked beside him. Renkotsu shrugged a bewildered shrug in response. Kagome looked forward again as they rounded the building to a garden filled with beautiful smells from the many herbs that bloomed there.

There sitting on cushions on a stone patio by the edge of the garden were two woman. One looked to be about Kagome's age and was having her hair braided by the other woman, who looked a few years older. Kagome noticed that Bakotsu did not seem to recognize these people, and neither did the rest of the band. "Lady So'uma." Misa said, summoning the attention of the older woman. "You have guests." she gestured to the group.

"I see… come, sit." she said. There was a mutual lack of recognition between both parties. They followed her instructions with the exception of Jakotsu who remained passed out on Ginkotsu. Bankotsu sat a bit in front of everyone else, indicating that he was the leader.

"You look perplexed, were you expecting my husband?" the woman asked, glancing up from her hands as she wove an intricate fishtail braid into the younger woman's long hair.

"We were expecting Koana So'uma. Where is she?" Bankotsu asked.

"She vanished, thought to be dead. I am Yuna, the wife of her son. This is Koana's youngest, Reina." she gestured the young girl who sat quietly having her hair braided. Her eyes were a pale clouded green, and Kagome assumed she was blind.

"So Koana didn't kill her husband? I have to say I'm shocked." Renkotsu commented.

"Then where is Lord So'uma?" Bankotsu asked. Yuna glanced at him as she began tying off the braid.

"Do you speak of the late Lord So'uma or my husband? The late Lord So'uma is also missing and thought to be dead. My husband is out on business. What is it you want?" she responded, her voice was ice coated as if she were annoyed with Bankotsu for asking for the lord of the manor.

"We came for the use of Koana's library and herb garden." he said.

Yuna thought for a moment, "Well I suppose that you seem to know lady Koana so I don't see why not. You are free to use them as you wish." she said.

"Thank you very much." Bankotsu said, then turned to his men and Kagome. "Suikotsu you go ahead and do your doctor stuff. Ginkotsu can watch over Ja, let someone know if anything changes with him. Renkotsu you and Kagome and I will do the Library stuff." Bankotsu looked less than enthusiastic at the idea of reading all day.

While all of this was decided Dashtai watched, perched leisurely in a tree a smirk sliding across his face as he appreciated the irony of the situation. The Band of Seven was looking for help and come to _his _estate in search of it. "Fate sure does have a sense of humor." he mused quietly to himself.

* * *

"I still cannot believe Inuyasha has betrayed Kagome in such a ruthless manner!" Miroku said, loudly and dramatically. Sango said nothing, just glanced at Inuyasha, who also said nothing but looked none the less irritated.

"Poor Kagome! Out there somewhere, a delicate flower in the hands of brutes!" he said, laying the back of his hand to his forehead.

"What if they killed her or something!" Shippo piped up frantically, Miroku had finally managed to gain a rise out of _someone_.

"Enough already! I'm going after her still! What else do you want me to do?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Tell Kagome you're sorry!" Shippo countered.

Inuyasha hesitated in a response, "Shes not even here right now! How the hell do you expect me to do that!" he fumed.

"But you do want to apologize?" Sango finally spoke up, giving Inuyasha a patient expression.

"Whadda'ya mean?" Inuyasha asked, a bit calmed by Sango's unbiased question.

"Apologizing to Kagome would mean that you want to be with her and not Kikiyo. You go back and forth too much, thats why shes upset." Sango explained evenly.

"Well put Sango." Miroku praised, attempting to casually cop a feel only to earn himself a nice hand shaped welt on his cheek. Inuyasha thought on what Sango said, falling silent again. Did he want to be with Kagome, or did he want to be with Kikiyo?

He found himself in the same place he always did when he asked himself this question, completely lost. Honestly he hated the idea of living without either of them. He would think he was sure he wanted to be with Kagome, but his heart would not let go of Kikiyo and the moment he saw her face his resolve to be with Kagome would shatter. At the same time when he was with Kikiyo it felt wrong, she wasn't the same Kikyo he had fallen in love with fifty years ago. Still he could not bring himself to get over her, and it made his feel endlessly guilty for being involved with Kagome, as much as he tried he just couldn't seem to give her all of him.

* * *

"UHG!" Bankotsu huffed, pushing another parchment aside.

"Whats wrong?" Kagome asked, pausing in her own reading. Renkotsy had disappeared into the vast room of scrolls, bound parchments and tablets, possibly never to be seen again.

"This is so boring! We haven't found anything!" he said. They'd been at it since they got there in the mid afternoon and with no windows in the room, Kagome could only guess it to be nearly night time.

"How about we call it a night?" Kagome suggested, rolling the scroll she just finished back up.

With a final glance at the paper in front of him he nodded and stood, "Hey Renkotsu!" he called, there was a pause before the other man appeared again. "We're calling it quits for the night." he told his second in command.

Renkotsu looked calculatingly between Kagome and Bankotsu, Kagome blushed, figuring he and Jakotsu probably came up with the same idea. "I thinking I'm going to keep going for a bit longer." he responded.

Bankotsu glanced at Kagome, "Go on ahead, I need to have a word with Renkotsu." Bankotsu told her, Renkotsu fixed him with a much harder expression. Kagome looked between the two men and nodded, glad to leave the now tension filled room.

* * *

She walked out to find that Jakotsu had been moved to a soft bed roll that had been rolled out under the shelter of an awning jutting out from the house. He looked very frail, and was in a very sleepy state of consciousness. "How'd it go?" he asked her, referring to the reading they'd been doing.

"No luck." she said with a frowned, then something dawned on her, "Oh no!" she gasped.

"What?" Jakotsu asked, managing dull alarm.

"My homework! I am so behind in my studies! I need my backpack!" she put her hands to her temples, trying the rub out the mass amount of worry that had accumulated in her brain.

Jakotsu gave her a strange look, "You are very odd." he stated.

"I'll explain it to you when you're better." she said, Jakotsu gave a half laugh.

"_If_ I get better. Suikotsu won't say it to me, but nothing that hes doing is working. Don't say anything to Bankotsu, though." he said, his eyes drifting closed. Kagome frowned, wishing she had her back pack. Hojo had given her a very extensive medical kit with all kinds of medicines. If she could just get her hands on it, she had all kinds of antibiotic ointments and pills that would surely help.

"_I'll talk to Bankotsu about getting my backpack… it'd be great to see Sango Miroku Kirara and Shippo, too, anyways."_ she thought, looking out over the garden. On the far side she saw Suikotsu and Lady Yuna, they seemed to be discussing and comparing herbs. Ginkotu was near where she and Jakotsu were, keeping watch over Jakotsu carefully.

She walked over and he greeted her, "_geesh_... No luck with the reading?" he asked.

"Nothing." Kagome confirmed.

"Where is Big Brother? _geesh..._" Ginkotsu asked.

"Hes having a word with Renkotsu." she told him, pushing her bangs from her eyes and a light wind pushed them around.

"About the shards? _geesh…._" he asked, Kagome gave him a surprised look.

"You knew about them?" she asked.

"Yeah _geesh..._ Renkotsu and I are very close, he tells me almost everything.' Ginkotsu explained, pausing before admitting to being Renkotsu's secret keeper.

"How come you didn't tell Bankotsu?" Kagome questioned, taking a see at the edge of his platform.

"I knew Big Brother already knew. Renkotsu is so smart _geesh…_, that he thinks that hes always five steps ahead of everyone. What he should realize though, is that Big Brother is no fool, and he knows Renkotsu very well." Ginkotsu told her.

"Those two are very complicated, it seems like Renkotsu doesn't even like Bankotsu sometimes." Kagome mused, thinking about any of the interactions that she'd seen between them, there was always so much tension.

"_geesh…_ Its not that. Big Brother is very important to us, even though we don't all show it like Jakotsu does. Renkotsu just goes about his feelings a bit differently than the rest of us." Ginkotsu said.

Kagome blinked in surprise, this had never occurred to her before, "I'd never thought about it like that…" she admitted.

"Renkotsu is very loyal _geesh..._, but for him loyalty isn't about always being open about every little thing and keeping nothing to yourself. Renkotsu doesn't think his loyalty should cost him his life… or body." again, Kagome was surprised, it had never really occurred to her that Ginkotsu wasn't always this metallic creature.

"Is- is that what happened to you?" she asked carefully.

"It is. _geesh…_ Renkotsu and I see things very differently sometimes, but I understand where hes coming from. I used to think the same things as you, but Big Brother explained it to me." he admitted.

Kagome thought on this, Bankotsu was about the same age as her, but seemed to have an ageless wisdom to him. Her eyes fell on him as he walked out into view, and crouched beside Jakotsu, feeling his forehead. He had to know Jakotsu wasn't doing well, or was he in denial. Suikotsu approached and they exchange a few words before Suikotsu went to make a new remedy.

"I need to ask Bankotsu something." She told Ginkotsu, as she stood. He acknowledged her with a _geesh…_ and she walked over to him. He stood to his full height and faced her as she came over.

"Well start reading again tomorrow morning." He told her, she nodded.

"Listen, I was hoping there would be a way to get my backpack from my friends and Inuyasha. I have some medicine that might really help Jakotsu." She told him.

"Why would your medicine work better than Suikotsu's?" he asked. He wasn't trying to be difficult, just wanted to know. Kagome blinked, none of these men knew about how she came through the well from far in the future. She sighed, this was going to be a long story.

* * *

Oki doki, chapter 5 done! So, there was some plot development it there! I swear! But I really wanted Kagome to start developing relationships with other Band of Sever guys and so I kind just decide to make this more of a character development chapter. So I'm sorry if this felt kind filler-ee, I did not intend for that. I intended to throw something major in at the end but the chapter ended up being pretty damn long, and Jakotsu needs to be saved and Kagome needs her homeworks and yeah, I did not get around to it. Next chapter though! Next chapter will be a good one, its gonna have the Inuyasha, the Bankotsu, the Dashtai, and some of the Jakotsu. It'll be a good chapter promise.

-Syeil


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Song inspiration for this chapter was Fix You by Cold Play.

* * *

6. I Will Try To Fix You

"You're from the future…." Bankotsu echoed her word, turning everything she had just told him over in his head, trying to make sense of it. As she had explained Renkotsu had emerged, Jakotsu had woken up, Suikotsu and Lady Yuna had come over, and even Ginkotsu had come closer to listen.

"That is preposterous." Renkotsu stated, he seemed to be in a foul mood, not that that was anything new.

"Not necessarily," Lady Yuna interjected, "I've heard of the power of the Bone Eater's Well. It is possible for something with that much power to move someone through time." She mused.

"So that's what you were blabbing about earlier?" Jakotsu asked weakly.

"Yeah. I have so much Trigonometry homework." Kagome sighed, dreading the subject.

"I am quite interested in this medicine you speak of. Big Brother, is there any way that we could retrieve Kagome's bag from her friends?" Suikotsu asked.

Bankotsu thought for a moment, "Alright. Tomorrow Kagome and I will retrieve her things from her friends. Suikotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, you three will continue as you were yesterday." He declared.

"Shouldn't I accompany you and Kagome, Big Brother?" Ginkotsu asked. Kagome guessed that he was feeling rather bored and useless just sitting around.

"Any other time I'd take you with me Gin, but I want as many of us as possible here, incase Naraku sends something this way." He responded.

"geesh… fair enough… what if one of us… is overcome?" Ginkotsu brought up.

Bankotsu paused to think on this, "We will be back by days end. Just detain the affected person until then." he decided after a moment. Everyone nodded and went about their business, except Suikotsu, who pulled Bankotsu aside.

"Big Brother," he shot a glance at Jakotsu, "I implore you to be swift. Nothing I have tried seems to be having any effect." He admitted dejectedly, "and… I'm afraid that if we wait much longer, it will be too late."

Bankotsu frowned, "Then we will leave tonight." There was a slight question at the end of his statement and he shot Kagome a glance.

Kagome nodded, "That would be best." Suikotsu remarked.

"Let the others know." Bankotsu said, and with that he and Kagome headed off.

* * *

Kagome glanced at Bankotsu at the same time that he glanced at her, he held her gaze for a moment before looking forward once again, "What do you think your friends will say?" he questioned. He needed to think about something other than Jakotsu for a moment.

"I don't know… they'll be surprised for sure. I don't think that they will blame me though. They'll probably be worried for me, though." she said. Even with their rather grim circumstances, she was looking forward to seeing her friends.

"What about Inuyasha?" he asked, debating for a moment on whether he should ask about the half demon.

A frown graced Kagome's lips, "Who knows what he'll say." he watched her lips as she spoke, then let his eyes wander up to her eyes, which held all the hurt that her guarded expression otherwise hid.

"Do you even care?" he asked, adjusting his hold on Banryu. His gaze floated back down to her mouth as she bit her lip.

"As pathetic as it is, I do. I keep secretly hoping that he'll have come up with some ridiculously romantic way to make it all up to me, and it will be completely unexpected because I never realized he was capable of it." she admitted, looking down at her feet as they walked. She was angry with herself for being so naive.

Bankotsu thought on this, it was interesting. He had never had such extensive and personal conversations with a girl before. The only female interaction he really ever used to have was with the women he slept with. Other than that he was constantly surrounded by men, it was refreshing to be exposed to such a different perspective.

"What do you think?" Kagome called his attention back to her.

"What do you mean?" he responded.

"What do you think about Inuyasha, about my situation, about Kikyo… about me. You're a guy, so you probably see this differently than I do." she said.

"I mean I think Inuyasha is an idiot. I've never had to deal with something like this though, so I don't really know what to think." he said.

"What would you do if you were him?" she asked.

He shot her a distasteful look at the thought, "Pick the real person, not the clay doll poor excuse for a resurrected woman." he said.

"But Inuyasha only ever liked me because I look like Kikyo." she sighed.

"Like I said, hes a fucking idiot." Bankotsu countered after a pause. Kagome took the pause in his speech as him becoming bored with the conversation. What she didn't realize was that he wanted to tell her that she was more beautiful, but something choked down the words. All he could manage was a brash statement that came off as very Inuyasha-esque.

She decided to let the subject drop. It had depressed her, and she didn't want to bother him with her petty issues, he had bigger things to worry about. Looking up from her feet she noticed the flicker of a fire through the trees in the distance. She looked at Bankotsu who gave her a shrug as they headed toward it.

"Kagome!" Shippo caught her scent before she could even see them through the trees, and as they came into view Inuyasha leapt to his feet, as did Sango and Miroku. "Kagome are you okay?!" Shippo cried out to her, but didn't dare approach her with Bankotsu standing armed beside her.

Bankotsu looked over the three adults, all poised to attack and rolled his eyes. He lifted Banryu from his shoulder and drove her into the ground beside him, in a sign that he wasn't looking for a fight. Kagome ran into her friend's embrace, glad to finally see them again. Bankotsu and Inuyasha both looked on silently, arms crossed.

"I'm fine! Really!" Kagome assured her friends as they bombarded her with questions about her well being.

"Why did he bring you back?" Sango shot a look at Bankotsu.

Kagome paused thinking how to best put this, fortunately for her the subject quickly changed as Shippo directed his attention to Inuyasha. "Hey. Inuyasha, don't you have something to say to Kagome?" he demanded.

Inuyasha's hard expression softened as he was partly taken off guard by Shippo's sudden demand. Kagome's heart fluttered and she turned to him, taking a step toward him. Inuyasha swallowed, "Kagome I-" he came to stand directly before her, he glanced at his audience and lost his nerve, "c'mon!" he took her arm and pulled her away.

Bankotsu watched them walk away before turning back to face the rest of the Inuyasha gang. He found they were all looking at him, their gazes burned intensely with unanswered questions. He blinked, "What?" he asked flatly. That was all they needed to let the onslaught of questions fly.

Inuyasha finally stopped walking, satisfied with the distance he had made between himself and the rest of the group. He turned to Kagome and decided to just get it all out in the open. "Kagome… I want to tell you I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure that I should. Sango said I should only apologize if I know for sure that I want to be with you, or some crap."

Kagome silently waited for him to continue, "And I really have no idea. I'll be really sure that I want to be with you, but then Kikyo will come along and I'll end up back in a place where I have no idea what I want." he admitted, he didn't look at her the entire time he spoke but now he turned to her, anxious for a response.

She remained silent for a moment, thinking about what he said. He tensed when he saw tears well in her eyes, "Inuyasha I understand how you feel and I'm not angry at you for it." she said quietly.

"Kagome-"

"_But,_ I can't share you and until you figure out yourself, I don't think that we should see each other. You need time away from both Kikyo and me, to figure it out for yourself." she told him.

"What? But where will you be? You can't just leave!" he said frantically.

"I've agreed to help the Band of Seven become free of Naraku. So I'll be with them." she said.

* * *

"**WHAT?!**" The rest of the Inuyasha gang shot a look in the direction Inuyasha and Kagome had disappeared.

"I guess he was serious about Kagome helping them…" Sango said, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara nodded in agreement.

"Of course I was." Bankotsu said. They all turned and watched as Kagome and Inuyasha returned. Kagome walking calmly, trailed by a frantically yelling Inuyasha.

"So you're really helping the Band of Seven?" Shippo inquired.

Kagome walked over to her back and dragged it off the ground onto her back. "Yep." she said, turning to face them.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and nodded. Miroku turned to face the Band of Seven's leader, "Bankotsu. While I am sure that if Kagome has agreed to help you, you must not be as bad as we thought you to be. Regardless, it would our minds at easy if you would allow us to travel with you for a short while. Just so we can see with our own eyes that Kagome is well cared for." he said respectfully.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled in disbelief.

Bankotsu shrugged, "Doesn't make a difference to me." He said offhandedly, pulling Banryu from the ground as Kagome came to stand with him. The Inuyasha gang, minus Inuyasha set about getting their things together quickly.

They all followed Bankotsu and Kagome as they headed back the way that they had come. "I'm not gonna run around with a bunch of corpses!" Inuyasha called.

"No one said you had to come, Inuyasha." Miroku counted as they walked away from him. Inuyasha growled to himself and stormed after them silently.

* * *

They made it back to the So'uma estate in the late evening. Everyone was awake when they arrived. They all sat around Jakotsu, looking on worriedly. Even Renkotsu, though he sat away from everyone else, reading by torch light. He still sent glances Jakotsu's way often.

"Big Brother, Kagome!" Suikotsu leapt to his feet and rushed over to them. He didn't even seem to notice the rest of the Inuyasha gang. Renkots did though, and he eyed them suspiciously as he came over to join everyone.

Kagome dug through her bag for a minute before pulling out a few medications and walking with Suikotsu over to Jakotsu. Bankotsu hung back, watching them anxiously, he could barely see Jakotsu's chest rise and fall.

"What happened to him?" Sango asked.

He glanced at her, he was going to tell her to mind her own business, but her sincere look took him by surprise, "He was scratched by Sesshomaru." he told her.

"Pft, hes as good as dead, hes lucky hes still alive now." Inuyasha remarked.

Bankotsu whipped around, "No one asked for you're fucking opinion!" he spat.

Inuyasha fixed him with a hard look, "Its not an opinion, its a god damn fact." he said coldly. The two men stood glaring at one another for a moment and took a step toward one another.

A fight most likely would have escalated if the voice of Lady Yuna hadn't cracked their tense silence. "Ah, Bankotsu, you have returned and you have brought more guests." she said, looking over the Inuyasha gang.

In an instant Miroku was up to his usual tricks, he took her hands in his, "My lady, you must be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Would you do me the honor of baring my child?" he swooned.

Yuna looked at him with disinterest, "As flattering as that is," she pulled her hands from his, "I'm already expecting. Aside from that I am-"

"Shes spoken for." An arm looped around her waist as a new voice entered the conversation. The man that now stood beside had eyes that glowed like a cat's in the darkness.

"Band of Seven, other guests, my husband; Lord So'uma." Yuna introduced her husband.

He laughed, "Please, call me Dashtai." he dismissed the formal title.

"You're the man who gave us directions! I apologize humbly for assuming you were anything but nobility!" Miroku recognized him instantly.

"Don't worry about it. How should you know." Dashtai said, waving his apology with a short laugh. He released Yuna from his hold and padded over to where Jakotsu laid. He watched as Kagome and Suikotsu applied the various medications she had brought. He picked up one of the pill bottles and examined the label. After a quick read he followed the directions and popped it open, removing one of the pills and examining it curiously.

"These are from the other side of the bone eater's well?" he asked, holding it up to the light to read the tiny inscription on the capsule.

"Yes." Kagome answered, leaving Suikotsu to apply the ointment to Jakotsu's wound.

"Interesting… how do they work?" he asked.

"They dissolve in your stomach and enter your bloodstream, fighting infection from the inside." Kagome said, giving him her best guess. Dashtai nodded and handed her back the pill bottle, his attention now on Jakotsu.

"_Well thats one out of my way…"_ he thought as he watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. He guessed that this would be his last night, and he may never again see a sunrise.

"Dashtai." a soft voice called his attention and he turned to face the girl who stood in the doorway. He walked over to her and she whispered something in her ear.

"Really now?" He asked, looking at Reina. She nodded, he let out a half chuckle. "What a pain." he muttered.

"Jakotsus not breathing!" Bankotsu shouted from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and as he did this, Reina snatched up his hands.

"_Save him." _ a voice whispered to him. This one was not Naraku's and for an instant he thought he felt a pair of familiar hands over his and his sister's. He turned back to Reina, giving her a surprised look.

Wordlessly he turned and padded over to where people clustered around Jakotsu. "Move." he ordered, slipping through them to Jakotsu's side.

"What are you doing?" Bankotsu demanded.

"Trust me." He replied, and sat at Jakotsu's head, putting the man's head in his lap and laying his hands on his temples. He bowed his head, eyes closed and focused intensely. A white blue glow slowly began to build around his hands.

* * *

So, chapter 6. Finally The Band of Seven and Dashtai cross paths. Didn't expect this kind of meeting, though, huh? We'll just call Dashtai a person of conflicted interests. Dashtai is not necessarily the most loyal person. Hes very into himself, but at the same time hes very into pleasing those he really cars about. So we'll see how that plays out with Naraku in the picture.

That is all for this week! See you guys next week!

-Syeil


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Hope everyone has been having very happy holidays! Here chapter seven, I hope you guys like it!

Song inspiration for this chapter was Love At First Sight by Kylie Minogue.

* * *

7. At First Sight

Everything was fuzzy as Jakotsu cracked his eyes. He winced as the sun's bright lights assaulted his eyes. He didn't remember falling asleep but he must have because last he remembered it was night time. As he slowly let his eyes adjust to the light he realized he could feel someone's hands on either of his temples and his head rested in someone's warm lap.

He pushed his eyes to adjust more quickly, wondering who it was. Opening them all the way he blinks rapidly a few times and then gasped as the face of the person who held his head came into focus. His eyes were closed, but that didn't matter he was the most beautiful man Jakotsu had ever seen. He had smooth soft looking suntanned skin, his hair was short and tousled and a very deep black. Jakotsu had never thought that there was more than one shade of black, but he thought differently now.

It was very early dawn and he was at just an angle to catch the sun in his eyes. Careful not to wake the beautiful man that dozed above him, he sat up. Whatever Suikotsu had last tried sure worked. He still felt like hell, but he didn't feel quite as dead as he had yesterday. He looked around, everyone was scattered haphazardly all around, as if they hadn't planned to sleep where they were, but had passed out despite themselves. Renkotsu was slouched against a wall not too far off, covered in parchments and scrolls. Suikotsu was close by, laying in such a way it looked as if he had tipped over from a sitting position in his sleep. Ginkotsu was at the edge of the patio, letting out soft metallic snores.

His eyebrows rose in surprise as he noticed Inuyasha and his group were here as well, all asleep a bit farther away than everyone else. The monk and the slayer woman were both slouched into one another, both keeping the other from falling over as Suikotsu had. Inuyasha sat cross legged, slouched in a similar way that the beautiful mystery man had been, with his sword in his arms. The fox demon kit was curled beside him with the cat demon. He surveyed the group once more in search of Bankotsu, then turned around, eyes falling on him instantly.

Jakotsu had to suppress a squeal. Bankotsu and Kagome were sleeping similarly to the monk and the slayer. As he turned though, Bankotsu's weight seemed to overpower Kagome and the two fell onto their sides, Bankotsu curled behind Kagome with an arm draped over her waist.

Jakotsu sealed his lips and flailed his hands a bit, trying to deal with the adorableness quietly. He took a deep breath, composing himself as he let it out. He smiled to himself, watching them for a moment longer before turning and laying his head back in his beautiful man's lap. He stared up at his handsome face until he nodded back off with a smile on his face.

* * *

Kagome groaned as sunlight hit her face and turned away from it, knocking noses with someone as she did so. Her eyes flew open and she instantly felt her cheeks burn up as she recognized the face that was touching noses with her to be Bankotsu. She'd seem to disturb his sleep with the impact because his brow furrowed and he let out a quiet grown. Kagome didn't know what else to do but stare wide eyed at him as his eyes cracked open, then flew open in surprise.

They stared at one another before Bankotsu looked down at his arm which was around Kagome, he looked back to her eyes and slowly withdrew his arm. As they stared at one another Kagome thought about kissing him for a fraction of a second. She quickly dismissed the idea, having no idea why she'd think such a thing. "_Other than the fact that Bankotsu is painfully handsome and inches away from my- No! NO! Stop right there, Kagome!"_ she cut herself off mentally.

What she didn't know was that Bankotsu had thought of the same idea, but the same feeling that choked him out of telling her she was beautiful smothered this idea as well. These thoughts of kissing caused the both of them discomfort and they pulled away from each other. Kagome rolled onto her back, while Bankotsu sat up and looked over at Jakotsu. Relief flooded over him as he saw that Jakotsu was curled in a content looking sleep, head in Dashtai's lap.

Bankotsu couldn't resist, he moved around Kagome and quietly over to Jakotsu. He kneeled beside him and touched his shoulder, bringing his mouth close to Jakotsu's ear so as not to wake Dashtai he whisper "Ja." and shook him carefully.

Jakotsu groaned and peaked open an eye, "Bankotsu?" he whispered sleepily.

Bankotsu could not contain a grin, "You're alive!" he beamed.

"Yeah… I mean I still feel like shit.. but I feel a bit better. By the way whos this?" he asked, shooting a swooning look at Dashtai.

"Ja, if it weren't for him you'd be dead." Bankotsu said seriously.

Jakotsu rose if eyebrows in surprise, and looked at Dashtai once more. He looked exhausted, his skin had a grey dullness to it as if he completely drained himself for the sake of Jakotsu. "He's so beautiful…" he said.

Bankotsu barely heard him, and frowned when he registered what he had said. "Hes so _married_." Bankotsu told the older man, in an attempt to ward off a clearly approaching massive infatuation. Jakotsu didn't seem to hear him though, "_too late_." Bankotsu thought.

Bankotsu looked to his side as Kagome came to sit beside him, she watched Jakotsu swoon over Dashtai for a moment then gave Bankotsu a look. He shrugged exasperatedly, "Couldn't be helped." he said, shaking his head at his friend.

"I wonder what hes dreaming about…" Jakotsu said, gazing at his face as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Probably not you…" Bankotsu said, standing and pulling Kagome up after him, he left his friend to his swooning. He looked over all of the people asleep around them, then carefully made his way over to Renkotsu, pulling the parchment that he was reading from the sleeping man's lap and skimming it he frowned.

"I'm beginning to think that the Shikon Jewel is really the only way…" Bankotsu sighed, placing it back in Renkotsu's lap.

Kagome frowned, "Hey," she took hold of one of his hands without even think, "Dashtai is this witch woman's son, right? So I bet you he'll be able to help!" she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

He looked at her face for a moment, then smiled back, "Hey, I bet you're right! How come I didn't think of that?" he said cheerily, absentmindedly squeezing her hand. Jakotsu who had turned around to get Bankotsu's attention stopped, and just watched them. He wasn't sure what was with their new found cuteness, but he was definitely a fan.

He turned back to Dashtai after a moment, deciding he'd speak with Bankotsu later. He want back to gazing at the beautiful man's face, "What are you dreaming about, my handsome savior?" he whispered.

* * *

_Dashtai laid lazily in the grass, rolling his green eyes as he realized Naraku was STILL yammering on and on. "Isn't this my dream? Get out." he interrupted._

_Naraku frowned, "It''s not quite that simple. Now as I was saying, why the hell did you revive Jakotsu?" he snapped._

"_Naroku, Naroku, Naroku…" Dashtai sighed._

"_It's Naraku." He corrected._

"_What ever. Why do you worry so much? The cat works in deceptive ways, when he can't match a foe in strength, he overcomes them with strategy. I can't touch them with my magic because of the Shikon Jewel shards. If I get them to trust me, though, I'll have them in the palm of my hand. _

"_I see. Why did you not say that in the first place?" Naraku asked._

"_We will call it poor teamwork. I do not play well with others." Dashtai countered._

_Naraku said nothing, just frowned and vanished wondering if he had made yet another mistake._

* * *

When Dashtai finally woke from his sleep, everyone was up and about, going about their own business. Bankotsu and Kagome were M.I.A, Renkotsu sat with Misa reading. Yuna sat with Suikotsu Miroku and Sango, they seemed to be discussing something. Even his sister, Reina, who was very shy around others was out, she sat with Ginkotsu and they seemed to be speaking softly.

"Good morning beautiful." Dashtai arched an eyebrow and looked down to where Jakotsu was resting his head, gazing up at him. "Oh wow! Your eyes are so beautiful!" he sighed.

"Uh- thank you?" he replied, giving him a look. Jakotsu sat up and faced him, his eyes never once leaving his face.

"Dashtai, you are awake!" He looked up as Yuna stood from her conversation and padded over.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked, standing to face her. Jakotsu glowered at the beautiful woman who had stolen Dashtai's attention from him.

"No. I was just asked to inform you that Bankotsu wishes to speak with you." she responded. Jakotsu's leer turned to an interested look.

"About?" Dashtai responded, distracted by a deep rumble in his gut.

"He wished to discuss with you, methods of revival." She told him, "Misa." she summoned the young servant girl from her reading. Though most servants were illiterate, Dashtai himself had taught all of his to read and write so they could better serve them with writing messages and researching things that he needed to know, but did not have time to find for himself.

"Yes m'lady? Good morning my lord." She said, bowing to her lord, then turning back to Yuna.

"Your lord has expelled a lot of energy, see to it that he is very well fed." Yuna ordered, Misa bowed and headed inside.

"Where is Bankotsu?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure." she told him. Dashtai sighed, earning himself a glare from his wife. He returned it with a hard look.

"You are so insufferable." she growled, her demon eyes flashing at him.

"You're just far too self entitled." he remarked coolly.

Yuna let out another growl, shooting him a sneer and a hiss she whipped around and stormed off. Dashtai watched her go, rolling his eyes. He really didn't understand why she got so worked up all the time.

"Bankotsu headed inside with Kagome a while ago, probably to find more readings." he turned his head as Jakotsu spoke to him.

Dashtai nodded a silent thank you and padded off to seek out the leader of the band of seven. He did not miss how his wife took her seat again beside Suikotsu, sitting particularly close to him. He paused in the doorway, and spoke softly, knowing she would hear him.

"As if you'd ever have genuine interest in a human man, you spoiled self entitled little bitch. He'd taint your precious perfect bloodline." he dug his claws into his palm, watching the blood well, "then again, I taint it too, don't I?" he muttered. He watched a single drop of blood run down his wrist and when he looked up again, a pale light shined from the tiny wounds, sealing them up.

"But I guess power and wealth matter more to your kind, don't they? Your family's greed would allow you to wed a filthy half breed, such as me." he spat quietly. He heard her fist slam down and smirked, pleased with himself for gaining a rise out of her, he closed the door behind him and padded off to seek out Bankotsu.

* * *

Dashtai sat with Bankotu and Yuna in his private study. He had just polished off a massive amount of food, and was prepared to do business. Yuna sat beside him, and though she was still seething at him, she still was determined to be involved in all of the politics that when on on this estate.

"Tell me Bankotsu, how can I help you?" he mused, playing with the beads of his silly Naraku bracelet.

"I ask for you to bring us back to life." he responded simply, no point in beating around the bush.

"You men just love to suck up my magic, don't you? You do realizes I'm only half witch, right?" he asked, looking him in the eyes.

"Are you saying that you cannot do it?" Bankotsu asked.

"He's saying theres a chance it is impossible for someone of his blood status to preform such powerful magic." Yuna cut in, taking a rather subtle shot at her husband. Dashtai shot her a hostile look, laying his hand down on the table loudly.

"_I'm say," _ he dragged his gave off her to meet Bankotsu's gave evenly, "that it will be time consuming, tasking and tiring. I can of course do it, but what is in it for us?" he said, gripping Yuna's hand, hard. She bit her lip and gripped back harder.

"I'm not sure what I could offer you? You have money, so you don't need my riches. You are not in conflict, so our services are of no use to you…" he said, raking his brain for something he could offer in return.

Dashtai thought for a moment, "Your jewel shards. I want all of your jewel shards." he remarked after a moment.

Bankotsu hesitated, "I- don''t think I can do that. I have promised them to Kagome already." Dashtai shot a swift glance at the door, sensing Inuyasha on the other side of it, he'd been listening in on the conversation. If Bankotsu agreed to give him the jewel shardsi, it would get back to Kagome, causing a bit of conflict. He held in his wicked smirk.

"They are the only thing that you can give that is of equal value." he stated. Bankotsu agonized over this decision for a few minutes.

"Fine. They're yours." he sighed, staring down at the table.

"Alright then, I'm at your service." he replied, reaching over the table he shook hands with Bankotsu, all the while listening to the sound of Inuyasha's feet at they carried him down the hall. Yuna looked at him, and then glanced at the door, silently asking about the eaves dropper, he just gave her a dark smile. She frowned, wondering what she was missing.

So I hope you guys enjoyed chapter seven! I'm a bit behind and have not started the next chapter, so I don't have any teasers for you guys, sorry! As always let me know what you guys thought of the chapter, I love to hear you thoughts and predictions!

See you all next chapter!

- Syeil


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Heres chapter 8, sorry I missed last week but everything has been kind of hectic, lots of traveling and when I did have time to write, I was really sick. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Musical inspiration for the chapter was Scream & Shout by will. and Brittany Spears.

* * *

8. Scream and Shout, and Let it All Out

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he bursted from the manor. Kagome, who was talking with Jakotsu turned in surprise.

"Inuyasha? Whats up?" she asked, wondering what could possibly have him so worked up.

"That dirty rotten corpse is going to betray you!" he stated, a flash of anger in his eyes. Everyone looked up at this statement, conversations coming to an abrupt stop.

"How dare you! Bankotsu is an honorable man! He would never!" Jakotsu snapped furiously, shooting a glare at Inuyasha.

"Well then why the hell did you just promise the jewel shards to Dashtai?!" Inuyasha snapped, countering Jakotsu's statement. Jakotsu looked caught off guard and shot a look at Renkotsu, he just shrugged in bewilderment. He knew if Bankotsu did such a thing it was to save all of their asses.

"Its lies! Don't listen to him Kagome! Bankotsu would never cheat you like that!" Jakotsu assured Kagome.

"Why the hell would I lie to you about that?!" Inuyasha snapped, giving Kagome the most honest look that he could muster. Kagome was about to speak when Bankotsu walked out casually, unaware of the suspicion he was under.

"Bankotsu! Inuyasha has been spreading lies about you!" Jakotsu said quickly.

Bankotsu gave his friend a confused look, "What do you mean, Ja?" he questioned stepping around Inuyasha to stand beside him in front of the door.

"I heard you talking with Dashtai! You're going to betray Kagome!" Inuyasha spat, glaring at Bankotsu with immense hatred. First he steals Kagome away from him and now he was trying to play her like a fool? Inuyasha would not have it.

Bankotsu looked caught off guard by the accusation, he opened his mouth to speak then stopped, unsure of what he should say. Kagome stood, "Inuyasha, leave him be." she said, then started walking away from everyone, giving Bankotsu a look to follow.

The mercenary leader reflected on this as he followed her, had this been anymore than a week ago, he would have never heeded orders of some wench he barely knew. Now, he obliged without a single word being passed between them. It was strange, but she'd changed him somehow, he wanted her to like him. Any chance of that would be ruined now, though/

"Hey, I-"

"Is it true?" she asked, cutting him off.

"Kagome, lis-"

"Bankotsu, is it true?" she snapped, her voice shaking.

"Kagome I-"

"Just answer the question, Bankotsu!" she whipped around to face him, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Would you just listen to me?!" he snapped back, matching her look.

Her eyes widened with realization, and her mouth began to form the words to voice the realization of his panicked, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want her to say what he knew she was going to say. As if stopping her would somehow void the the truth. He thought about these things, all the while staring at her lips, the world seemed to have slowed to a painfully slow pace.

Without really considering his actions he rushed forward, grabbed her by the shoulders and brought his mouth over her's. He winced as he felt something being torn in his head, but he didn't waver in his kiss. It occurred to him that he had been wanting to do this for a while now.

Kagome was shocked, this was the last thing that she had expected to happen. She tried not to be drawn in by his warm lips, but after a moment she gave in and kissed him back. He responded to her by pulling her in closer, his arms moving from her shoulders to around her waist. She had been wanting this for a while now, she realized.

The kiss did not last long enough for either of them, as Kagome dragged herself to her senses and broke her lips away. "Why did you have to do that?" she demanded, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome, you have to understand, I didn't agree to it to betray you. I agreed to it because its something I have to do. I need to put them first. I'm not doing this _to_ you, I'm doing this for my brothers." he explained, tilting her face to face him.

"You could have asked me- even just told me first!" she snapped, trying to push his hand away. She didn't want to look into his eyes, his beautiful, sincere expression weakened her resolve, threatening to break it. This was wrong, leaving Inuyasha was supposed to be the end of this vicious cycle of betrayal. Yet here so was, on the verge of being dragged back in.

"_No. Not this time!"_ she thought to herself, and stepped away from him, "I understand Bankotsu, but I can't keep forgiving things like this." she said sternly.

Bankotsu frowned, "I understand." he said. He wanted to fight her, he wanted to say that he cared about her more than this, this didn't have to be them, say that this wasn't them. Cliff diving, evening walks with deep conversation, laughter, and contagious smiles; that was them. His mouth wouldn't move to utter the words though, no matter how loud he screamed them inside his head, she would never hear them. In this moment he realized this was Koana's curse. It wasn't an inability to feel but an inability to express what he truly felt.

"I'm going back to my friends." Kagome stated. His head scream no, but he just merely nodded silently. She remained looking into his eyes for a moment, watching the war behind them and wondering what he was thinking. She looked away quickly and began to head back to her friends.

As she passed him he caught her wrist, stopping her. It took all his might to make his hand move, and the headache from before began to return. "I'm- I'm sorry." he choked out the words in a quiet whisper, then released her wrist. She hesitated for just a moment longer before continuing on back to her friends.

* * *

Kagome returned to find the contents of her backpack scattered among the people outside the mansion. Suikotsu and Yuna examined various items from her medical kit. Jakotsu and Dashtai flipped through her magazines. Inuyasha and Shippo examines various food items. Renkotsu was going through her school books and occasionally turning to say something to Ginkotsu and Reina, who were looking on with interest. Sango and Miroku stood amongst all the chaos, not sure what to do about it.

"What is going on?!" all heads shot up to look at her.

"Well… we were trying to figure out where you kept the medicine for Jakotsu…" Suikotsu began.

"But the stupid thing wouldn't open!" Inuyasha put in, shooting a look at her discarded backpack.

"Yeah! And when it did, your stuff went everywhere!" Shippo added, throwing a piece of candy in his mouth.

Kagome sighed, "Lets get all my stuff and go guys." she said to her friends. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried looks. The members of the band of seven looked at her in surprise.

"Where is Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked, discarding the magazine and standing up. Kagome thumbed behind her as to took the medical kit from Suikotsu and handed him the medicine for Jakotsu.

Jakotsu headed off in the direction she indicated until he found his leader, "Bankotsu." he called the other man's attention.

"What?" he asked.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" he demanded.

"I was thinking that I need to put you guys before myself, Ja." he snapped. Jakotsu blinked, Bankotsu was almost never this cross with any of them.

"Bankotsu, we'll find another way! In this entire world, Dashtai can't be the only answer." Jakotsu responded.

"Its too late Ja. The deal has already been made!" Bankotsu sighed testily.

Jakotsu stared at him for a moment, "So you are just giving up on Kagome?" he demanded. Bankotsu finally met his gaze, surprised. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you have been spending time with her. I know you better than that."

"You know me better than I do, it seems sometimes." Bankotsu sighed.

"You've been feeling that… wall. The one I mentioned, haven't you?" Jakotsu asked, frowning.

"I don't understand it Ja, how does giving us an inability to connect with other people save us from closing ourselves off like Koana said we were?" he wrestled with the concept in his head.

Jakotsu thought for a moment, "Know what I've been thinking for a while?" Jakotsu asked. Bankotsu looked at him, giving him his full attention, "She did it so we would try. You know? Like because now its something we really have to work at." he said.

"Yeah…" Bankotsu agreed.

"She's leaving." Jakotsu told him.

"I know."

"Go and stop her!" Jakotsu said, shoving him.

"Shes made up her mind, Jakotsu." he responded glumly.

"Well go unmake it, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu snapped.

"_I wish I knew how_." he thought, and wordlessly headed back to speak with Dashtai.

* * *

Yuna sat with Reina, brushing the younger woman's hair. Night had fallen and the two women had retreated to the bath and then upstairs for the night. Her was mind caught on what she had witnessed today, why had Dashtai let Inuyasha eavesdrop like that? Sure Dashtai was a troublemaker, but it just didn't make sense.

"What is on your mind, Yuna?" Reina asked, her soft voice pulling Yuna out of her thoughts.

"You're brother is up to something, isn't he, Reina?" she said, beginning to braid the younger woman's hair.

"There has been a strange darkness with Dashtai lately." Reina confirmed.

"What does it mean." Yuna asked. She would probably never be sure if Reina was truly blind or not, but Yuna had learned long ago to trust her aura readings, she was always dead on.

"I don't know, but it centers around his wrist." She said and paused, "Sometime I hear a strange sound from it, like a buzzing voice. I do not know how to explain it." she told the older woman.

Yune turned as there was a tap on the door and a second later Misa slipped quickly into the room. She bowed her head, "Pardon me for eavesdropping mistresses, but I think I may be able to help. I was returning the readings lord Dashtai was finished studying from to the library, and I noticed after quick skim of them, not a single one of them were spells of revival." she paused, looking up at the two women.

Yuna narrowed her eyes at the girl, "What were they?" she demanded.

"Spells of spirit exorcism and banishment." she told the demon woman.

Something clicked in Yuna's head, "He plans to kill the Band of Seven. Not revive them."' she said.

* * *

So there we go, chapter 8. Hows Bankotsu gonna win Kagome back? Is he even going to be able to survive long enough _to_ win her back? I'm sure we all hope so! See you all next chapter!

-Syeil


End file.
